welcometoheckfandomcom-20200213-history
Everything Wiki
Welcome to the Everything Wiki Hello and welcome to a magical place called Everything wiki where we offer pages no one has ever expected! Feel free to enjoy our pages about cute kids, states, planets and more! THIS IS NOT REAL! Rules This wiki, like many others, has its own set of rules. The 11 most important rules are below for you # No profanity (see below). # Posting disturbing images/videos, pornography, or any other insulting media or images on this wiki is not permitted. # Nitpicking or bashing something that you do not like is mostly allowed. The only thing that you can not bash or rant on is this wiki or anything on it # No cyber-bullying will be tolerated. (see below). # Please respect opinions, whether they be negative or not (see below). # No vandalism (See Below) # No inappropriate content (see below). # No spam # No racism # Religion and political arguments are forbidden. It is okay to state your religion or which political party you are on, but bashing or attacking it is prohibited. # No racism. # Do not impersonate another administrator. Make sure to treat everyone with respect We must treat each other (and fans of this wiki) equally and positively. We will welcome people who have just discovered this wiki, or are not fans onto this wiki unless they begin to act up and vandalize something. Bashing or nitpicking on this wiki here, under all circumstances, cannot be done. Doing so is not only insulting to the fans, but can also result in flame wars, cyber-bully attacks, and someone disrespecting each other's opinion. If we have too much of this, we will have no choice but to give the vandals or cyber-bullies consequences for their behavior. We have no tolerance over any kind of cyber-bullying; it is distracting, irritating, and abysmal for users on this wiki to come across examples of such. Absolutely NO Vandalism/inappropriate content I, the founder of this wiki, protect the pages I made. However, You can make your own pages, but It must be noted that Inappropriate content is prohibited under any circumstances here. A person making an inappropriate page may cause good users to unexpectedly come across inappropriate material like profane language, spam, and unsuitable references to drugs, death, etc., and can also result in a flame war. Also, If a user makes a page that is appropriate, and someone edits it, that's called Vandalism. Vandalism is not tolerated at any circumstances. If a user makes edits that have to do with profane language, spam, and unsuitable references to drugs, death, etc., that's also vandalism What is considered Vandalism? #Inserting nonsense to articles #Blanking content without a warning. #Repeating any form of disruptive editing over and over again. #Using sockpuppetry to gain an advantage to evade scrutiny of disciplinary action. Alternate Accounts are sometimes allowed. Alternate accounts may be used in this wiki. However, they must be used responsibly and not for disruption, evasion of a block, or any other bad purpose contrary to wiki policies and the wiki's goal. Any abuse of multiple accounts is called sockpuppetry. What is Sockpuppetry anyway? Although alternate accounts are acceptable, abusing alternate accounts is called sockpuppetry. These are not accepted in this wiki and suspected sockpuppets will be blocked indefinitely. Users who operate sockpuppets are called sockmasters or sockpuppeteers. Sockmasters may get blocked or blocked longer if they use sockpuppets. The Pluto test "If it looks like Pluto, sounds like Pluto, then it must be Pluto." The Pluto Test is a test that can show whether a user has similar behavior to another user. If User B has a similar writing style to User A (looks like Pluto), edits similar types of article (also looks like Pluto) and User B has similar messaging style to User A (sounds like Pluto), then User B must be related to User A. In addition, profanity is not allowed to be added on any article, and if done on someone's blog post, must be either typed in asterisks or censored. Breaking this rule can result in getting blocked from this wiki Follow these rules or we will block you Category:Browse